GPE-7300 Space Transport
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide Galactic Power Engineering's notable foray into the realm of Space Transport design, the GPE-7300 is a sturdy and relatively fast Space Transport that unfortunately sees very little commercial success. Designed by the same engineers that created the GPE-3300 Airspeeder, the GPE-7300 Space Transport is built around many of the same principles used in Airspeeder and Podracer designs. The ship boasts two oversized engines, mounted on the ventral side of the ship, that provide excellent atmospheric thrust and help the ship maintain high speeds during encounters in space. the ship's boxy design is far from the sleek, aesthetically pleasing designs adopted by other Starship manufacturers, but the GPE-7300 is designed to be efficient, not handsome. Though classified as a transport, the GPE-7300 shares more similarities with long-range shuttles. It has a relatively low Cargo Capacity for a Space Transport and has room for only four passengers. The design caters to private entrepreneurs or beings that just prefer life on the space lanes. Most commercial transports require a higher Cargo Capacity to make profitable transport runs, but the GPE-7300 has another advantage in that customs officials are much less likely to suspect the ship of smuggling contraband in large quantities. This in turn has made the ship popular among lone smugglers and bounty hunters who rely on subtlety to conceal their illicit activities. The GPE-7300 lands with its engines oriented perpendicular to the ground. This allows the ship to use its primary thrusters as an aid during takeoff, reducing the strain to repulsor systems and allowing it to make a quick launch. The cockpit of the vessel is oriented at a 90-degree angle compared to the rest of the ship. This means that the interior of the ship seems to be vertically oriented except for the cockpit, and passengers and crew members must pass through an area between the cockpit and the rest of the ship where the gravity orientation shifts. Azlyn Rae, an Imperial Knight, uses a GPE-7300 as her personal Space Transport. GPE-7300 Space Transport Statistics (CL 7) Colossal Space Transport Initiative: -2; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 15 (Flat-Footed 13), Fortitude Defense: 28; +13 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 160; Damage Reduction: 15; Shield Rating: 20; Damage Threshold: 78 Offense Speed: Fly 16 Squares (Character Scale), Fly 4 Squares (Starship Scale); (Maximum Velocity 1050 km/h) Ranged: Heavy Laser Cannons +7 (See Below) Fighting Space: 12x12 Squares (Character Scale), 1 Square (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +40 Attack Options: Autofire (Heavy Laser Cannons), Fire-Link (Heavy Laser Cannons) Abilities Strength: 47, Dexterity: 14, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 16 Skills: Initiative -2, Mechanics +6, Perception +6, Pilot -2, Use Computer +6 Ship Statistics Crew: 1 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: 4 Cargo: 45 Tons; Consumables: 1 Month; Carried Craft: None Hyperdrive: Class 2, Navicomputer Availability: Licensed; Cost: 165,000 (90,000 Used) Weapon Systems Heavy Laser Cannons (Pilot) Attack Bonus: +7 (+2 Autofire), Damage: 6d10x2 Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Space Transports